ocs_of_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Land Amusement Park
Happy Land Amusement Park is a location, that will soon be featured in a fan game. Information Happy Land Amusement Park is a fun theme park for kids that's on a scaled down size, meaning it's no where as huge as what usually comes to mind when one hears "amusement park". There are many rides for kids, along with a restaurant and many food shops. The park previously was supposed to have a medieval theme, but it was recently changed due to fear that some parents would find the theme to be "violent". They redesigned the park to be generic, however an old playhouse shaped like a castle stills stands in the middle of the park because of this. Animatronics Decommissioned *Dark Rainbow *Chuckles the Jester *??? The Manticore *Hedwig the Bunny Knight *??? Current *??? the fox. *Happy Frog *Buddy the Badger *Lily the Beaver *Sheldon the Hippo Rides and Places A list of places within the park and if any animatronics are there. Buildings *'Toy Shop' The main souvenir and gift shop. It connects to the entrance of the restaurant. *'Backwoods Grill' (Previously Knight's Lunchbox) - The parks large family restaurant, with outdoor seating that overlooks Whimsical Waterfalls. Renovations added a more adult like menu and decor. *'Restrooms' - Various restrooms throughout the park. Self explanatory. *'Candy Shop' (Previously Chuckles Collectables) - The newly renovated Candy shop. Previously it was home to the animatronic Chuckles and sold gag gifts as well. Now it just sells candy. Rides *'Twisty Tornado' (Previously Manticore Run) - The larger and more extreme roller coaster of the two in the park. *'Swirly Fruits' - A magic tea cup-like ride, where the guests sit in giant fruits. They can control how much they spin with the disc on each fruit car. *'Balloon Float' - A gentle ride with slowly spinning hot air balloons. It's somewhat hidden and is considered by some a quiet part of the park. *'Bouncy House' - A giant enclosed trampoline. *'Super Coaster' (Previously Dragon Rider) - Not actually the biggest coaster in the park, but the name is to appeal to younger kids. This ride is a very small roller coaster with some wavy tracks. *'Ferris Wheel' - A classic, but also scaled down ferris wheel. *'Ship Twirl' (Previously Sea Serpent Surf) - A boat that spins and swirls on a single track. Playgrounds *'????' - A small playground outside the opening to the park, for the kids to play on while waiting for the park to open in the morning. *'Whimsical Waterfalls' - Caves with waterfalls and bridges that connect. The back part is closed off, as it was once a secret employe path to the Kingdom's Castle. *'Kingdom's Castle' (Closed) - Food Stalls *'Cotton Candy' (Previously called Unicorn clouds) - A stall selling, you guessed it, cotton candy. * *'Fruity Blast!' - Made to encourage kids to be healthy this stall sells and promotes all natural fruit juices along with other drinks. Unfortunately, most parents just get their kids soda anyways. *'Cheesy Pizza' - A stall selling cheese and pepperoni pizza slices. Built into rocks for decor. *'Poppin Chicken' - Nothing but bite sized popcorn chicken is sold here! Built into surrounding rocks for decor. *'Beef Noodles' - A stall selling Japanese cuisine, located up on the path to Balloon Float, making it somewhat hidden as a result. *'Meat Patties' - Hamburgers and Cheeseburgers are sold here, along with drinks and fries. Also built into a surrounding rock. *'Weiner Hut' - A stall selling hot dogs. Incidents In it's years of running, Happy Land has had a few incidents involving kids. The Scratch tba The Poppin Chicken Poisoning Occurring on just a typical Wednesday, employees were all questioned after several children became violently ill after eating chicken from the Poppin Chicken food stall. Several were sent to the hospital with heavy vomiting, but thankfully, nobody died. Foul play was definitely involved, but police couldn't find any evidence of who did it. Cooks working there that day were all fired to avoid bad publicity. Trivia *The park layout is designed and based on Camp Snoopy from the real world Knott's Berry Farm, which the creator has been to many times. **Likewise, the abandoned castle is a nod to the Peanuts Playhouse which was removed. Gallery HappyFunLandMap.png|Stylized map of the park. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Locations